


To Snuggle or Not To Snuggle

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Complete, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Killua x Gon - Freeform, Killugon - Freeform, Kirugon - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: Gon suddenly wants to snuggle. Killua does not. What will it take for Gon to get into his best friend's bed? A KilluGon (Killua x Gon) preteen bedtime one-shot! 💙💚 Happy Thanksgiving! [ONE-SHOT COMPLETE]
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	To Snuggle or Not To Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Turkey Day, my fellow Americans! As you can imagine, I am thankful for KilluGon and all the love and joy the best boys have brought into my life. I'm also thankful for you readers as well! So, please take this as a present and enjoy a fluffy KilluGon snuggle story!

“Killua…”

“…Yeah?”

“Um, I was wondering…”

“…wondering what?”

“Can I come over and snuggle right now?”

Before he could ask why, Killua heard a rustling of blankets and the squeak of cheap mattress springs. Fast footsteps filled with purpose made their way towards his bedside, causing stormy blue eyes to spring open and the white-haired preteen to sit up. He threw out a hand, planting his open palm squarely on the chest of the invader who was selfishly hoping for some out-of-nowhere skinship. Killua was relieved that he had managed to make the other boy stop so easily. However, the best friends were now stuck awkwardly gazing at each other in the dark hotel room.

“Oi oi,” the Zoldyck complained after a moment of silence, tapping a scolding finger on Gon’s black tank top, “we just said our goodnights a few minutes ago, didn’t we?”

“Yeah, we did.”

“So what’s the reason for this?”

“…no reason.”

“Then go back, BakaGon.”

“But I wanna snuggle with you,” the spiky-haired boy stated earnestly. He really really did. While chatting about nothing in particular for half an hour with the lights off, Gon had been fine being in separate beds. After just five minutes of quiet with his eyes closed though, he was struck by a strong desire for Killua’s warmth. He didn’t know the reason why. But, with the way his body became restless as well, he was convinced he needed to be next to his partner for a little while or else he wouldn’t be able to have a truly restful slumber.

“Well, I’m not just gonna say yes,” Killua denied a second time. “I’m tired, you’re tired, and we already said goodnight, so we should go to sleep - in our own beds.”

Gon childishly pretended as if he hadn’t heard any of that, choosing instead to lean into the ex-assassin’s accusatory finger. As expected, the pale arm bent gently to accommodate. So it _was_ just Killua’s tsundere nature talking, as usual. And, in tsundere language, not a ‘yes’ wasn’t the same as a hard ‘no’. That meant Gon still had a chance to get the closeness he was craving. He just had to be a bit more persuasive (or pushy).

Bending forward, the black-haired preteen put a hand on top of the hotel blankets. With his face closer to his best friend’s, he offered a perfect pair of pleading puppy eyes. “C’mon, Killua. Let me snuggle with you… I swear I’ll be good,” he promised, his chocolate browns glittering with a magical power that could melt even the most frozen over hearts. 

Unluckily for him, Killua was as wise as he was cool. He knew better than to trust _those_ words from _those_ lips. Crossing his arms, the young Zoldyck let out a dry laugh. “Ha! You? Be good? I know you. You’ll get in, get comfortable, and fall fast asleep before I get to do anything. Then I’m stuck sharing this small single with a Movement Monster. I didn’t sign up to wake up on the floor tomorrow morning, so go back. Accept the consequences for not letting me book a queen instead.”

“I’m sorry, I just wasn’t sure if I was gonna to be too tired or not,” came a sorrowful apology that didn’t match the fact Gon was now scanning the folds in the bedding to check where he would best fit underneath them.

The top of the relationship raised a quizzical eyebrow. Had he heard that correctly? Maybe he’d been wrong about why his boyfriend wanted to join him in his bed. There was only one way to check. “Listen here, BakaGon. I’ll give you one last chance to turn around and go back. If you don’t, I’m done playing nice.”

“But you’re always nice to me, Killua,” the Freecss responded with an adorable giggle, mis-translating the outwardly ominous warning, “that’s how I know that you do want to snuggle with me, even if you say you don’t. Because you love me so much.” Thinking himself victorious after stating the honest facts like that, the smaller boy moved to go beneath those warm awaiting covers. He was getting a little chilly out in the evening air. However, a hand on the front of his green sleeping shorts made him come to a sudden halt. “H-huh? Wait!” 

“Like I’m gonna listen to you when you don’t listen to me,” the ex-assassin scoffed, pulling out the waistband of his boyfriend’s shorts a few inches. The inquisitive tomcat pushed the tank top up and took a lingering peek before letting the elastic snap back to its prior position. So it _was_ like that. When Killua’s stormy blues returned to his boyfriend’s cute visage, he found that it had become a delicious shade of pink. “What was that I saw?” he teased immediately with a smug smirk.

“N-nothing,” Gon denied in utter embarrassment at having been exposed - literally.

“No, I’m pretty sure I saw something. But I can do a more thorough check if you’d like~”

The black-haired boy shook his head frantically, pressing his plump lips and thick thighs together as he felt Killua’s fingers trail down the seam of the micro-shorts. A startled squeak escaped his throat when the digits slowly gave his crotch a stimulating stroke. Since his sleepwear was so thin and skin tight, Gon’s body reacted to the touch as if it were direct. No, this wasn’t what he wanted!

Blushing all the way to the tips of his ears, the flustered Freecss yanked the blanket still in his grasp upwards to be a protective shield. After making sure the harassing hand had receded to a safe distance, he displayed a regularly scheduled puppy pout. “Jeez, Killua! Don’t touch me there yet! I want to cuddle first!”

“You said ‘snuggle’ before,” corrected a curling cattish grin. Now that he understood this situation wasn’t simply an irritatingly innocent cock tease, it was like a switch had been flipped. The white-haired top was totally on board with Gon getting into his bed. As long as the insensitive airhead hadn’t been planning to fall asleep while stealing his body heat and not giving him something worthwhile in exchange.

“S-snuggling, cuddling… aren’t they the same thing?” Gon stammered with an adorable furrow of his brow.

Killua responded with an off-handed shrug. It was obvious that he didn’t actually care and just wanted their physical closeness to lead to naughty things. His excited expression also made it clear how much he was in the mood to play with Gon’s scantily clad midnight body. The classic Pervertlua agenda.

“Well,” the bottom of the relationship mumbled through pursed lips as he carefully joined his lover under the covers, “either way, please let me lay with you for a little bit.”

“Just a little bit,” the Zoldyck chuckled, moving to rest on his side in order to wrap his partner in a warm embrace. Though he definitely wanted to play, he would be a gentleman and give his boyfriend the desired snuggles. After all, even though the pout was cute, his black-haired beloved looked best with a bright smile on his face. 

Gon couldn’t help but grin as he was hugged and showered in affectionate kisses until they found the most comfortable position. Laying back to front, the adolescent couple were the perfect big spoon and little fork. As they stayed that way quietly in the dark, the smaller boy closed his eyes and gave a pleased little sigh. Snuggling like this with the person he loved most made him very happy. Knowing that his best friend Killua loved him back just as much and was willing to put up with his attention-seeking tendencies also made him very happy as well. Thinking about it again, he was still unsure as to why he had wanted to snuggle, but it didn’t matter. To snuggle or not to snuggle wasn’t the question. It was when. And how much he could enjoy it while it lasted. Of course, just as Killua had said, it didn’t last long.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this KilluGon fanfic~ Gon actually got his snuggles, even though in one draft, Killua just pounced on him and in another draft, Gon got so pouty that he went back to his own bed. Writing when you can't control the characters is difficult...  
> As usual (for me), Killua and Gon weren't quite on the same page. Since they're early in their relationship for this story, it makes sense. I just think Gon is so cute when he doesn't understand the people around him, especially his boyfriend. As a reminder or for those who haven't read my other fics, my canon Gon usually sleeps in a tank top and tight-fitting sleeping shorts (micro-shorts) without underwear. Because it's cutely seductive and Gon is cutely erotic (Pervertlua filter- ON). 
> 
> I hope to post more, both updates and one-shots, in the near future. I've felt sad because I haven't been able to post so much, but always trust that I have KilluGon in my heart, mind, and soul. Please Kudos, Comment, and Review as usual, so I know you're still alive and well!


End file.
